Undertale
Undertale '''(estilizado como '''UNDERTALE '''ou '''UnderTale) é um RPG desenvolvido independentemente por Toby Fox com a arte adicional de Temmie Chang no programa Game Maker: Studio. Foi lançado para Windows e Mac em 15 de setembro do 2015. O jogo teve análises incrivelmente positivas. Jogabilidade Undertale é um RPG que utiliza mecânicas tradicionais, comuns em jogos desse tipo, mas com certas diferenças. O sistema de batalha em Undertale é baseado em turnos e parece ser inspirado por jogos do tipo Bullet Hell - ''principalmente pelo Touhou Project - Onde a ALMA do protagonista, representado pelo coração vermelho, deve desviar de ataques liberados pelos oponentes. Conforme o jogo avança, novos elementos são introduzidos, como obstáculos coloridos que forçam o jogador a ficar parado ou se esgueirar por eles, por exemplo, ou batalhas contra chefões que mudam como o coração é controlado. Durante o turno do jogador, ele pode lutar contra o oponente (e apertar o botão de ação no momento certo), ações que mudam o humor do inimigo, usar itens, ou ter piedade, poupando o inimigo caso certas ações forem feitas. Matar um oponente dará EXP e LV, porém nenhum dos dois será ganho caso o jogador o poupar; Gold será cedido em ambos os casos. O jogo tem um grande foco nas escolhas entre matar e poupar os monstros, e tais escolhas determinarão o final que irão receber. Ao contrário de RPGs tradicionais, é possível terminar o jogo sem matar um monstro sequer. O Universo do jogo consiste em uma serie de quebra-cabeças complexos, que o jogador deve solucionar para continuar. Até mesmo as lutas contra monstros podem ser consideradas como desafios, necessitando que certas ações sejam feitas para não precisar lutar com inimigo e terminar a luta pacificamente. Caso o jogador decida matar cada monstro existente, quase todos os quebra-cabeças são desativados e o jogador precisa caçar um certo número de monstros para progredir. Diferente de RPGs tradicionais, caçar os monstros não é obrigatório, e não existem missões secundárias. O jogo é também conhecido pelo seu diálogo espirituoso e humorístico assim como ter mudanças drásticas baseadas nas escolhas do jogador, e ocasionalmente mencionando o jogador diretamente. Enquanto matar ou poupar resulta em mudanças de diálogo e comportamento dos personagens, a mudança mais notável envolve a manipulação da habilidade de salvar do personagem, podendo sair do jogo ou o resetar. Quase todo personagem principal relembra escolhas feitas pelo jogador nas últimas vezes que jogou. Existem também certos segredos em Undertale que só podem ser descobertos hackeando o jogo. História Principal Muito tempo atrás, duas raças dominavam a Terra: Humanos e Monstros. Um dia, a Guerra começou entre as duas raças. Após uma longa série de batalhas, os Humanos saíram vitoriosos. O maior de seus Magos prendeu os monstros no Subterrâneo, com uma Barreira mágica. Entretanto, essa barreira não era perfeita. Muitos anos após a guerra, em 201X, a Criança Humana escala a Montanha Ebott por um motivo desconhecido. Dizem que aqueles que sobem a montanha nunca retornam. Lá, a criança encontra um enorme buraco e nele cai enquanto tentava ver mais de perto. O Protagonista, que deve ser nomeado pelo jogador, começa sua aventura nas Ruínas. Rapidamente, encontra Flowey, a flor animada que tenta matar o protagonista por diversão. Também encontra Toriel, um monstro materno, que o salva e o ensina a resolver quebra-cabeças e conflitos no Subterrâneo. Após enfrentá-la, ela permite que a Criança saia das Ruínas. Desenvolvimento ''Undertale teve seu primeiro nome sendo UnderBound 2, ''de acordo com um post no fórum antigo de Pk Hack feito por Toby "Radiation" Fox em Fevereiro de 2013. O jogo deveria servir como uma continuação para um hack de um ROM de Earthbound, que possivelmente nunca existiu, com o nome de "UnderBound". "''UnderBound" ''seria um sucessor de "Freebound". O primeiro demo de ''Undertale foi enviado para o site de uma companhia de jogos, Fangamer, em 3 de Maio de 2013. O jogo teve análises positivas, e uma demo pública foi lançada em 23 de Maio de 2013. Algum tempo depois, Undertale foi financiado por um projeto kickstarter com o objetivo de $5.000 . O dinheiro arrecadado final foi de $51.124 com 2.398 participantes. Por causa do demo curto, Toby esperava que o jogo estivesse completo em Agosto de 2014. Trivia * Em duas imagens de preview na seção "sobre" do site oficial, o nome do protagonista é Taco. * O título da página na seção do demo do site é "UNDERTALE Amostra Grátis Deliciosa" * Caso alguém tentar ver o HTML do site oficial, poderá ser visto uma mensagem do Toby Fox, que diz: "O que você está fazendo? Procurando por segredos? Não enfie seu nariz onde ele não é chamado. Ou você pode achar algo que NÃO vai gostar.... Hee hee hee." Referências # Toby Fox fwugradiation. "Some people say "What am I supposed to name the fallen child?" Your own name." (15 de Setembro de 2015) # Toby Fox. "UnderBound" (4 de Fevereiro de 2013) # Fangamer Fangamer. "Office Cam tomorrow at 8:30pm EST! We'll be playing @FwugRadiation's game: Undertale" (9 de Dezembro de 2015) # UnderTale UnderTale. "undertale.com The demo is out." (23 de Maio de 2013) Links Externos * Site oficial * Undertale na Steam cs:UNDERTALE de:Undertale en:Undertale es:‎Undertale fi:Undertale fr:Undertale he:אנדרטייל it:Undertale ja:Undertale pl:Undertale ru:Undertale sr:Undertale tr:‎Undertale uk:Undertale zh:Undertale Categoria:Conteúdo